Delila's World
by Thesuninthedarkness
Summary: Another FemHarry! Story. Presenting Delila Potter. The girl who lived. As soon as Dumbledore showed up to leave her at the Dursley's, four other strangers showed up. Who are they, and what do they want? Also, Draco has a twin Toberious. AU.
1. Preface

Albus Dumbledore arrived outside of Number Four late at night. Looking around, he took out his deluminator and turned off all the street lights on the block. He knew that everyone in the neighborhood was sleeping of course, but he wanted to take all the necessary precautions just in case. Spotting the tabby cat sitting on the wall, he smiled to himself and hummed quietly. After a minute, the cat turned into a woman, possibly the sternest looking woman that Dumbledore had ever seen.

"Fancy seeing you here professor McGonagall" He said and she walked to stand beside him.

The woman sniffed, "I'd rather not be here truth be told. I've been watching these people all day. Albus, they won't be a good family at all for young Delila".

Dumbledore sighed, "Come now my dear, you can't possibly mean that".

Right after he said that, four more people appeared a couple feet away from them, all wearing different colored robes. Upon seeing them, Dumbledore paled slightly while McGonagall smiled lightly at them.

The one who appeared to be the youngest, decided to lead the way over to where the pair was standing. It was a man who solely based on his appearance, seemed to be no older than 21 years old. His aura told a different story. He sneered at the house and turned to Dumbledore, "You not really thinking about leaving Delila here, are you, you old fool? She won't last a month here".

Dumbledore looked at the man in front of him trying to appear wise, inside he was shaking with fear, "I don't really see what business it is of your Salazar".

Salazar Slytherin rolled his eyes, "It is my business. Since her real guardian couldn't be here for her, fate has picked me to care for the child".

Behind him, someone cleared their throat, making him smirk a little, "Actual, all four of us will be caring for the girl. You headmaster, will not be".

At his declaration, another person stepped forward. Godric Gryffindor smiled happily, "So, as soon as Hagrid gets here, we'll be taking the girl and going".

McGonagall Stared at him with narrowed eyes, "What makes you think that we can trust you?"

Another person spoke, only this time it was a female, "Please, we truly mean the child no harm. We only want her to have a good childhood, one she won't have if she stays here".

"You have the founders' oath, that should be good enough for everyone". Another female voice spoke, only this one sounded firmer, more direct then the last one did.

"Speaking of the child, where is she?" Salazar muttered at he looked at the sky. He was getting impatient; they had been getting the house ready all day. He was ready to go to sleep.

Helga stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Be patient my love, Hagrid will be here soon enough".

Behind them, Godric rolled his eyes making Professor McGonagall giggle softly. Rowena smirked when she her and slipped her hand through Godric's.

They all waited another a couple more minutes in silence until they heard a loud noise coming from the sky. Looking up, they all saw what looked like to be a motorcycle heading for them. Salazar covered his eyes and groaned along with Professor McGonagall while everyone else looked up in amazement.

Helga was the first to step forward when the motorcycle hit the ground, mainly to stop Dumbledore from getting his hands on the child. She smiled at the half-giant who stepped off the motorcycle holding a little baby in his arms, "Hello Hagrid, my name is Ann. Dumbledore has arranged for me to take baby Delila from you".

Dumbledore tried to speak, tried to refute what the woman had said, but found that no noise was coming out of his mouth. He glared at Godric who smirked at him, wand twirling in his hand.

Hagrid surveyed the scene around him with interest and confusion. He clearly heard Dumbledore say that baby Delila Potter was going to be places with the Dursley's for her protection.

Salazar sighed and stepped next to Helga, taking the baby from Hagrid. He glanced down at the tiny girl and felt a small smile graze his face. He tried to hide it from his wife, but she caught a glimpse of it too, making her face light up.

Godric looked between the pair and stepped next to them, it was his turn to talk, "Hagrid, where is Sirius Black? I was under the impression that the motorcycle belonged to him?".

Hagrid nodded his head and looked at the young founder, "He gave it to me to keep safe. Said he wouldn't need it anymore".

Rowena shook her head, "You should have brought him with you Hagrid, you know that he's going to go after Peter Pettigrew, don't you?".

Professor McGonagall gasped, "Why would he do such a thing?".

Helga turned to look at the professor, "Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for Lily and James. Not many people know that. Our guess is that Peter told Tom Riddle where the Potter's lived, and Sirius found out about it".

Dumbledore looked around in panic, he of course knew that Peter was working for Voldemort. He knew from the beginning. But having people find out about Sirius to this early in the game was something that he definitely didn't want. Clearing his throat, he decided to speak out, "Please, let me take Delila. The blood wards will protect her". He made to take Delila from Salazar, but was met with a furious glare from the founder.

"Don't you dare touch this child headmaster. You know that those blood wards don't work. They only provide protection for Delila if the family she's with will actually love her and treat her like a normal human being. You know full well that the Dursley's will do nothing like that!", Salazar said that in his iciest voice, effectively getting the headmaster to move back a couple feet.

The professor smirked and looked around, "It's good to know that Ms. Potter will be cared for by people who will love her and treat her like a decent human being. I look forward to having her as a student one day. Now, if you will excuse me, I have papers that need to be graded". With that, she disappeared leaving a very shocked headmaster behind.

Rowena walked up behind Dumbledore and prodded him in the back with her wand, "I believe that was your cue to leave headmaster. If you don't mind, my friends and I would like to get some rest. As you know, dealing with children can be draining at times". She stood next to the rest of the founders and grinned at the old man until all four founders disappeared a minute later.

Albus Dumbledore was mad. There was no denying it. He was mad that fate allowed the founders to come back. He was mad that Delila Potter had slipped through his fingers. He was just mad that nothing went his way. But being the head light wizard had its privileges, he could put fear into the whole wizarding community if need be. He could inform the newspapers, and then everyone would be searching for Delila Potter. Someone would find her, he knew. Smiling to himself, Dumbledore apparated to the Ministers office to speak to the current minister in hopes that at least one meddling reporter would be there. He would get Delila Potter back if it killed him.

***Malfoy Manor***

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her two twin boys with so much love in her eyes that no one could possibly take away. She sighed sadly though when she thought about her husband. Lucious Malfoy was at another deatheater meeting, one he had called himself incidentally. She knew that the dark lord wasn't really dead, and it was a matter of time until he would return. She however, wanted no part in it. She wanted to just take away her two boys and run away. But she knew that wouldn't be an option. Her marriage contract would never allow it.

She also knew that Lucious already had a favorite son. Draco, the one with pure blond hair, had captured his attention. She knew that Lucius would want him to become a death eater one day. She hoped that Draco wouldn't, but at only one year and 6 months old, no one could really tell. Her attention turned next to Draco's twin, Toberius. Toberius had light brown hair, and was perhaps the calmest of the two. He never cried, only observed.

"I won't let daddy get to you my dear ones. He'll never make you death eaters. I promise". Narcissa knew that her promise would probably be in vain. But she would try her hardest. She was also grieving. The world had lost an amazing couple that night. Both Potter's were dead, leaving Little Lyla Potter alone.

Narcissa sighed as she thought about her cousin Sirius Black. He may be the black sheep of the Black family, but she had to admit that he had a decent head on his shoulder. He was always a good friend to James Potter. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid, like go after Peter Pettigrew. If he did, he wouldn't be seeing his goddaughter for a very long time.

Laying down on her bed, Narcissa thought about what was in store for her family. She knew that the future could be very bright, and also very bleak. But the Malfoy's could stand up to anything she knew. So would she.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long to put up! But I'm putting it up now! :) I really hope ya'll like this chapter.. Just warning you, I'm writing young Remus/other maruaders differently.. So, don't hate me for changing character attitudes! Also, please review, Let me know if you want me to include something, or have an idea for something! :)**

Grace looked at all the images passing her by. Everything was passing her so fast that she couldn't tell one image from the other. As it was, she was struggling to hold on to her trunk and wand. When the images finally stopped moving, she took a breath of relief and looked around. She pinched herself slightly when she recognized the Hogwarts castle in front of her. Desperately hoping that she hadn't gone to far back in the past, she began her trek to the castle.

One thing Grace noticed, was that there were no students walking around. Not really making anything of it (they must be in classes surely), she headed towards the headmasters office. Once she got there, she stood in front of the gargoyle for a good two minutes trying to figure out the password that the current headmaster had set. Finally, she got it right, "Um.. Sherbert Lemon?". The gargoyle moved over to the side and gazed at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to walk past.

Grace shrugged and walked up the stairs, opening the door to the headmasters office, she jumped about a mile when she saw a younger version of professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair.

Finding her courage, Grace walked forward, "Hello, my name is Grace. I was wondering if I could enroll in classes here?".

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses and was immediately reminded of one of his other students. No matter, he would find out about that later on, "Do you have a last name Grace?".

Grace sighed, "Yes, I do, but first answer me this, are there two students by the name of James Potter and Lily Evans here by any chance?".

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her, looking at her closely. "Yes, they are in their fifth year here".

Grace tried to hide her surprise and nodded, "Ah, alright. In that case, I would rather not tell you my last name. Just for safety reasons".

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand my dear. Although I do need to ask, how did you come to arrive here? Students aren't due to be here for another day".

"Um.. I was kind of sent here by a time-turner. I'm from the future you see. Although I can hardly tell you how far in the future I am, I'm horrible at math". Grace thanked her lucky stars that Dumbledore didn't ask any more questions about that, he just hummed to himself and nodded.

"I would assume though that you had been going to Hogwarts before you got sent here though? You found my office with no problem I'm guessing".

Grace nodded, "Yes sir, I just finished my fifth year. Although, I wouldn't mind re-doing the year. I want to make sure that I do the best I can on my OWL's, and I'm pretty sure that I bombed my history one".

Dumbledore nodded, "That is an odd request. But I will allow that. Also, what house where you in?".

"I was in Gryffindor, But I'm willing to get resorted with the first years tomorrow if that's okay". Grace took a chance by saying that, but she really did want a change of scenery.

"Well, that's not something I hear every day, but if that's what you want.." Dumbledore trailed off and looked over Grace carefully.

Grace nodded and smiled at the old headmaster, "Sir, there is one problem though. I have no idea what books to get, as I am not in my original time".

Dumbledore nodded, "I can see your dilemma. If I may, what electives are you taking?"

Grace groaned, "I was taking divination and care of magical creatures. But I am not really good at those subects. May I switch? Perhaps to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?".

"That can be arranged, now, is there anything else?" Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I have my trunk with me in my pocket. I suppose I need to get new robes. Also, I have this note here, but can you look over it for me? I don't want to risk opening it if I has a spell on it that might hurt it".

Dumbledore nodded and took the not from Grace. Without unfolding it, he knew that there was no spell on it, But he also knew that Grace wouldn't be able to read it without proper ancient runes training. "Grace, you will be glad to know that this paper is spell free, which is very fortunate. But you might have to wait a while to read it since it's written in ancient runes. It's a good thing that you are taking the class this year".

Grace groaned, "Just great. Fantastic. Anyway, is there any way I can stay at the leaky cauldron tonight and go on the express tomorrow with all the rest of the students? I mean, I don't really know anyone in this time except for you".

"Sounds good my dear. Now, you can use the flow from my office. Or you can use Fawkes, my bird". Said bird flew over to Grace and landed on her shoulder rubbing it's face on hers.

Grace giggle and nodded, "I think Fawkes wants me to use him headmaster".

Fawkes squawked in agreement, he liked this human. Much better than most children that came in the office.

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me Miss Grace. Have fun, be careful, and don't forget to be at platform 9&3/4 tomorrow promptly at 11 in the morning".

Grace nodded, "I won't forget headmaster, have a good day!'. The next moment, she was gone. Dumbledore smiled to himself, this year was going to be interesting, he just knew it.

***Diagon alley***

Grace didn't know which shop Fawkes was taking her, but she definitely enjoyed this mode of transportation better then she did time-turner. After a few seconds, they came to a stop, although not the stop that Grace would have liked. Instead of landing on her feet, Grace landed on top of someone.

Embarrassed, Grace stood up and helped up whoever she had fallen on. She blushed a little when she was met with the smiling face of a sandy haired-boy that had brown eyes, and looked to be around six foot tall. "I'm so sorry. I just got a ride from Fawkes, who apparently doesn't know how to make an adequate landing".

The boy shook his head, "It wasn't you fault. It's the birds. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure I've seen that bird before. You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?".

Graces blushed even harder when she noticed that the boy was eyeing her closely, "Umm.. I'm actually transferring there this term… I went to a school in Ireland for a while, but then it closed, so Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to let me in. I stopped by his office earlier today".

The boy nodded and relaxed, 'Well, for living in Ireland you sure have a strong british accent".

"That's because when I didn't go to school I live in Surrey". Grace mentally applauded herself for thinking of that lie, hopefully the boy believed it.

The boy nodded again, "Makes sense. Anyway, what year are you going to be in?"

"I'm going into fifth year. I just turned 16 a few days ago. But Dumbledore placed me in fifth year. I'm just here to pick up my robes and books".

"So am I! Say, what's your name?" The boy looked expectantly at her.

"Sorry! I'm so rude, my name is Grace Potter. You are?" Grace look surprised when the boy looked down and took a step back.

"Remus Lupin. I suppose you know all about me then, if you're a Potter". He looked so downcast when he said that, causing Grace to frown. But inside, Grace was screaming. This was young Remus?! He was even cuter then she thought he would be. She put that thought aside though, know that he probably already had Catherine.

"I know you're a boy? I know you go to Hogwarts. I also know that you are taller then me. Why? Is there some earth shattering secret you are keeping that everyone at Hogwarts knows?" Grace put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Well, Potter is a rare last name. You look a awful lot like a student at the school who has that last name. I just figured that you were related to him". Remus stuttered as he saw green eyes staring at him.

Grace groaned, "That's a whole different can of worms that I'm not going to open right now. Maybe when I trust you more I will tell you".

Remus looked at her, "You promise?".

Grace smiled at him and nodded, "I promise. Now, what store are we in exactly? Also, can I borrow your book list? Seems like I didn't get one".

"Well, you're in luck. We are at the book store right now. What electives are you taking this year?" Remus was curious, she didn't look like the studies type.

"I talked to Dumbledore, and decided to take ancient runes and arithmancy. Those subjects seem interesting enough". Grace fidgeted a little, she was dying to get a look at some of the books.

"Well, then if you want to, just follow me and ask for all the same books I'm getting. Seeing as how you're a fifth year, it should be relatively easy". Remus led the way to the back of the book store where the second-hand books were kept. Silently, he gathered all the books he needed and smiled at Grace, "You don't have to get second hand books, you can get the newer ones up front if you want".

Grace looked at him puzzled, "Why would I want that? Just because the Potter's might have a lot of money, I don't want to spend it all. Second hand is completely fine. Now, hand me that pile and I will hold onto them while you get mine. You know where they are after all". She sent him her most charming smile and watched as he nodded slightly and went off in search of her books. She noticed that like his adult counterpart, he wasn't wearing the best robes. Shrugging it off, she wondered if he was planning on meeting Catherine at some point during the day.

A few minutes later, Remus came back holding her books, "I managed to find you some better looking ones. Come on, lets go buy these, and then maybe get some brunch?"

Grace nodded and walked to the counter, "Excuse me, I would like to purchase these two sets of books please?"

Behind her, Remus made a noise in the back of his throat and glared at Grace, "You don't have to buy my books Grace. I can fend for myself".

Grace glared back at him "I can do what I want Remus. What I want is to pay for your books. Now, stop glaring at me and just let me do this for you! I did fall on you after all".

The girl behind the desk glanced at them, "So, how long have you two been dating?".

The two teens looked at her with surprise, Grace being the first to speak up, "Oh, we're not dating. We just met today. The amount please?".

The girl looked over them again and sighed, "Whatever you say. 80 gallons total".

Grace smiled at her and pulled out the money she had stuck in her jacket before leaving Sirius's house, "I'm sorry if that's not enough, but it's all I have with me''.

After counting her money, the girl smiled at Grace, "This is precisely enough. Thank you for your service today! Have a good day!". Putting all the books in a bag the cashier had given her, Grace smiled and turned to Remus, "Come on. You mentioned something about brunch? I'm starving".

Remus glanced at her, "Will you at least let me carry those bag then?".

"Of course, these weigh a ton! Here you go!". Grace handed Remus the bag and grinned when he groaned, "Remember, you are the one who asked me".

"I know, I know. Pay back for you buying all my books. Which you didn't have to do by the way". Remus said as he followed her out the store.

Grace shrugged and smiled as she saw the leaky cauldron in front of them, "Do you mind if we stop there? My stomach is about to yell at me for not eating yet".

Remus glanced at the place, "Sure. Following you my lady".

Giggling, Grace opened the door to the place and was astonished to see that there were hardly any customers. Going up to the front desk, she pressed the button and smiled at the man who appeared in front of her, "Hello. I would like to reserve a room for the night. I also was to get brunch with my friend, is that possible?"

The man looked at her, "Sure it is possible. In total it will be 100 gallons".

Grace nodded and handed him her remaining money. She wouldn't be buying anything else for a while after this. Not without raising questions anyway.

The man accepted her money and motioned to one of the tables, "Go sit down. I'll send someone out shortly to take your order".

Smiling at him again. Grace turned around and walked towards an empty table Remus trailing after her.

"So, you never told me Remus, where is your girlfriend at? Dumbledore told me you and a girl named Catherine were dating?" Grace didn't mean to lie, but she was curious about Catherine. She wanted to get to know the younger version of the women.

Remus looked at her confused, "I have no idea who you are talking about Grace. There is no one name Catherine that I know. Also, I don't date".

Grace looked at him closely, "Why not? Also, are you toying with me?".

Remus shook his head, "I swear, I don't date.. Not that anyone would date me anyway".

Grace growled, she knew why he said that of course. Didn't mean she liked it. "Why not?! I mean you don't turn into a monster, do you?". Grace wasn't proud that she said that, but she made it her mission to make sure this Remus didn't think of himself that way

Remus looked down at his hands, "Something along those lines yes.." This conversation wasn't going like he wanted it too. If Grace found out about his condition, he was sure that she would leave and never talk to him again.

Grace shook her head and sighed. Not knowing what to say, she waved the man from the front desk over and order orange juice with eggs and toast. She ordered the same for Remus since he was to distracted by his hands still to actually order anything.

The two spent the next few minutes in silence until the food arrived. Hungrily, Grace grabbed her food and started eating. After a minute of eating, she noticed Remus still was staring down. Huffing loudly, Grace pushed his food toward him and watched as he looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"When did this get here?" Remus asked dazed.

Grace rolled her eyes, "It came a minute ago. Now eat it. I did order it for you by the way".

Remus nodded at her before digging in to his own breakfeast. He glanced up every couple seconds to watch Grace, who was quickly eating through her food like there was no tomorrow. He thought that she was very pretty, stunning in fact. But the chance of her actually thinking of him as cute or even handsome, was out of the picture. No one ever thought of him like that. Not even his own parents anymore. Which was why he had chosen to come to Diagon Alley the day before school started. He knew that his parents wanted him out of the house, and that there was a very low chance of running into anyone that actually went to Hogwarts.

Grace watched him for a minute, and the finished eating her food. Remus was, young Remus that is, was very unsure of himself. She knew what Remus said before she left. But honestly, she didn't believe it. She didn't want to anyway, so she decided to ask. "So, Remus, where are James, Sirius, and Peter? Dumbledore told me about those three," Another lie, "I was curious where they were?"

Remus froze, he knew this was to good to be true, "How should I know? Eager to get back to them then?"

Grace didn't know how to respond to that. Yes, she was eager to meet the teenage version of her dad and godfather. But at the same time, why weren't they here with Remus?

Remus took her silence as a yes and stood up, grabbing his books out of the bag. "Well, it was nice talking to you at any rate. Have fun at Hogwarts this year. Just do me a favor, and leave me alone, alright? I already get taunted by Potter and Black on a daily basis, I don't want another Potter yanking my chain too". With that, he turned and walked out the door and disappeared into the alley.

Grace sat there in shock before getting up, grabbing her bag, and snatching up the key that the keeper of the leaky cauldron had come by and left on the table. Once in the alley way, she looked around trying to stop Remus, but he was long gone. Sighing sadly, Grace went back into the leaky cauldron and sat back on her chair dejectedly. That didn't go like she thought, Remus didn't even give her a chance to explain herself, instead he just got up and left.

She shook her head and stared at the window, hoping that he would come back. When a few minutes passed by, Grace decided that he wasn't going to. So she headed up to the room that had been assigned to her, took her trunk out of her pocket, activated the charm to make it normal sized again, and threw her books inside of that. After that, she threw herself on the bed and tried to ignore the tight feeling in her throat.

A few minutes after laying in silence, she heard a knock at her door. Curious as to who it was, Grace up and opened the door coming face-to-face with a sad looking Remus. Stepping back, she let Remus in and closed the door behind him. Joining him on the bed, she turned to look at him.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain myself earlier, "Grace murmured, "Yes, I do want to see James and Sirius, but not for the reason that you think. Besides, aren't they your friends? That's the main reason why I asked. I was just curious as to why you were by yourself today instead of with them".

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry for walking out on you Grace. I shouldn't have done that. I jump to conclusions way to fast most times. Also, I'm not friends with those two.. As much as I want to be, after they found out my secret, I was the target of almost all their pranks. Besides the Slytherins and another guy in our year'.

Grace shook her head, she didn't want to believe it. But here it was, coming from young Remus himself. How could her dad and godfather do that to him? "Remus, why didn't you just tell me that instead of walking out?".

"I was going to, but my thoughts were going way beyond that. I'll tell what they were when you tell me your secret". Remus smiled at her when he said that.

"I guess that sounds like a deal. How did you find out where my room was by the way?". Grace asked, she had a suspicion that the leaky cauldron keeper had told him. Either that or he just found her using his heightened wolfy-senses as Grace called them. The first time she said that, Sirius had burst out laughing and started calling Remus that for the rest of the day.

Remus shifted a little, "I just had a feeling, you know?". He couldn't tell her about his werewolf senses, which is what he used to find her.

Grace nodded and laid back down on her bed, smiling when Remus joined her, "So, where are you staying tonight?".

"I have a room here for tonight. My parents were more than willing to let me stay here for the night". Remus said that with a hint of sadness in his voice. He wished that his parents would accept him as he is, but he knew that would never happen.

"Oh good! So we can go to the platform together tomorrow!" Grace exclaimed excitedly. Truth be told, she was a little nervous going by herself.

"Yes, we can" Remus smiled, and then frowned. It might be best if you act like you don't know me when we get there though. If Potter or Black see you with me, you'll probably be the at the center of their pranks this year as well".

Grace shook her head, "I can handle myself Rem. I'm not a dumb little witch".

Remus smirked at that, "Alright, if you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you though".

Grace laughed, "You know, trying to push me away won't work. We're friends now. I try to stick by my friends the best I can".

"That's a admirable trait Grace. I appreciate that" Remus said quietly.

"Well thanks. Now, how about we start reading ahead on some of these books? I dare say that it's going to be an interesting year" Grace said as she pulled out her History book.

"Sounds like a good idea, reading ahead always helps" Remus agreed.

With that, the two teens settled down with a book in hand and read the day away. It certainly was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to post! But I've taken a bit of a time off of fanfiction for lent, and now I'm back! (To writing it at least). Also, I read over this chapter a couple times, I hope ya'll like it! Also, I am in no way the wonderful J.K. Rowling, this idea is all me. Enjoy!**

Godric leaned against the wall of the entrance of Diagon Alley with his arms folded against his chest. He knew what Sirius Black looked like, he just didn't know when the blasted man would get here. His mind was still mulling through what he had said to Salazar. He trusted his friend more than anyone, he knew he did. He just didn't want to lose his best friend again.

Scanning the crowed with a sigh, he narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard shouting a couple feet away from him. Following the nosey crowd, he pushed his was to the front and found the man he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, the man he was looking for was pointing his wand at another man. Sighing quietly, he quietly stepped next to Sirius and grabbed a hold of his arm. Feeling the man tense a bit, he kept his eyes on the other man, who looked a bit shifty to him.

"Sirius, I know you don't know me. But you have to trust me. I know where your god-daughter is". At that Sirius whipped his head around to look at Godric.

"Who are you exactly?" Sirius whispered.

"That will all be explained soon. Now, do keep your eyes on your opponent, he looks a bit shifty to me". Godric muttered.

Sirius nodded, "He's a rat. He turned in my best friends to Voldemort". He explained darkly.

Godric glared at the man in front of them, "Enough of this" He muttered. With a quick wave of his wand, Godric had frozen the man and had summoned his wand. Waving his wand again, the frozen man moved toward him slowly. Most people watching didn't notice anything odd, in fact, it looked like the man was walking. Seeing that there was nothing more interesting happening, the crowd all disappeared.

Meanwhile, Sirius just looked at the man next to him, "Why didn't you let me kill him?". He whispered fiercely.

"Because you idiot, Delila needs you more than Azkaban does. Come on, let us go get some food. I have a story for you. One that you need to hear". Godric said as he dragged Sirius by the arm into the restaurant. Ever so slowly, the man who was frozen followed Godric. Still floating, but not noticeable at all.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius was looking at Godric with a look of pure awe and respect on his face, "So, Salazar isn't an evil wizard? You guys are best friends? You're also married to Rowena? Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff are married? You are one of the founders?"

Godric laughed, "I'm glad I didn't have to repeat myself, and yes to all those questions. Now, fate came to the four of us asking us to intercept Dumbledore. That old fool was going to put little Delila with her horrible muggle relatives. Of course we had to step in. Now we are going to raise her. With your help of course".

Sirius studied him closely, "Why do you need me? You guys already have her. She won't need me for anything". He said dejectedly as he shifted his eyes down.

Rolling his eyes, Godric sighed, "She needs you Sirius. You are one of the only links left to her parents after all. What makes you think she won't need you?".

Sirius looked at him silently, "Alright, what are you going to do with the rat over there?", he nodded over to the frozen statue of the man what was near the wall closest to them.

Godric smirked, "I'm glad that you asked. I'm going to bring him to the Island and throw him into the underground cellar. He should be safe there for a while. Until he decides to turn himself in of course. Which could be never, but better safe than sorry"

Sirius nodded, "Alright, sounds like a good idea. Be warned that he can actually turn into a rat though, so be sure to put a ward around wherever he is".

"Noted. So, are you ready to head to the island? I know I am". Godric sipped his tea and looked at Sirius anxiously.

Sirius nodded, "I'm ready. Ready to see my goddaughter at any rate'.

Godric nodded, "I bet".

The two men stood up swiftly walked out of the restaurant, the frozen Peter Pettigrew following them. Then, just by pure coincidence, Sirius happened to spot the title of the _Daily Prophet_ that someone was reading. Gasping slightly, he put his hand on Godric's shoulder and pointed to the newspaper.

Godric stopped and looked at where Sirius was pointing to. Reading the title; _SAVIOR DELILA POTTER KIDNAPPED. IS THE WIZARDING WORLD SAFE WITHOUT OUR SAVIOR?_ Growling, Godric stomped over to the person reading the paper and ripped it out of their hands. Reading it quickly, he growled more, and had fire in his eyes when he finished. Slamming down the paper, he grabbed Sirius's arm, and just barely touched Pettigrew before apparating away.

***At the ministry of Magic***

When the two, technically three, men appeared again, Sirius looked at Godric, "What are we doing here? I thought that we were going to go back to the island".

Godric nodded slightly, "We are, I just need to see the minister really fast and ask him why in the world he permitted that story to be written. It was Dumbledore's work, I have no doubt. But I need to be sure". He knocked on the door that they appeared in front of earlier and turned to face Sirius fully, "Don't trust the Headmaster. He thinks he's God. As far as I know, there's only one of those, and Dumbledore is not him. Not even close. His view of good and evil in this world is severely tainted I'm afraid".

Sirius nodded silently, "What do you want me to do about this rat here?".

Godric studied the man in question closely, "I have a plan. Don't worry".

Sirius smiled a little, "Alright. I trust you. It's going to take some getting used to about Dumbledore though".

Godric nodded, "I imagine. I'm sorry that I sprung that on you by the way. But you need to know now instead of later".

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the minister looking very confused at them, "Can I help you gentlemen?".

Without a word, Godric walked past him into his office, and signaled for Sirius to do the same. Which Sirius did while pulling the still frozen Pettigrew behind him. When all three were settled in the office, the minister shut his door and sat behind his desk glancing at the three men nervously. "Now, who are you, and what do you want with me?".

Godric smirked as he sensed the nervousness and small fear inside the minister. "I am here today minister Fudge, to set a few things straight. You can listen while I talk without interrupting, can't you?".

Minister Fudge nodded, a little put out at being talked to like a child. But he didn't dare say a word.

Godric smiled, "Good. Now, my friend here is Sirius Black. You have heard of him, right?"

Again, Fudge nodded, he knew all about the Black family. He also knew that Black had been the one to betray the Potters to Voldemort, curtesy of Dumbledore of course.

"Now, the other man is Peter Pettigrew. He is frozen for a reason minister. You understand". Godric examined the minister's expression. He saw confusion, and fear. But nothing else, so he decided to continue.

"What you don't know however, is who I am, or why we are here. Allow me explain. My name is Godric Gryffindor. Technically, I'm not allowed to tell you, but that rule went out the window already. Now, yesterday night we stopped by where Delila Potter was going to live, and guess what. Me and my friends thought that her living arrangements were going to be very unsuitable for her. Living with her abusive muggle relatives wouldn't be good for her, as I'm sure you understand''

Fudge nodded again, wondering where this talk was going. Also wondering who he would tell first about one of the founders being miraculously alive.

"So me and my friends did the only thing that we thought was right, we persuaded Dumbledore to give little Delila Potter to us. We have a very quant home, and would be very good guardians to her. We have approval from Minerva to raise her you know. Also, Sirius Black is going to help raise her as well. Having a familiar face around is important to a child her age". Inwardly, Godric was smirking. The minister didn't need to know that him and the other founder had practically scared Dumbledore off and taken Delila from him.

Now for the grand finale. Looking at Sirius, Godric spoke again, "Sirius, if you would be so kind as to push up both of you sleeves. Just to show the dear minister that you aren't in fact a death eater like the dear minister thinks you are".

Sirius smiled, and pushed both his sleeves up with pride. "My pleasure Godric. I'm guessing you want me to do the same for the rat here?"

Godric nodded, "Of course. If you are willing to touch him of course".

Sirius nodded and walked over to his old friend and pushed up both of his sleeves as well. Chuckling at the noise the minister was making, he sat back down in his seat and glanced over to Godric who seemed to be trying to contain his own laughter as well.

"W-well. This is certainly a sur-surprise" the minister stuttered as stared at Pettigrew's dark mark.

"Is it minister?" Godric asked cocking his head at the man. "Because I was under the impression that you thought that Sirius here was a death eater. Quite a stupid assumption if you ask me".

Cornelius Fudge shook his head, he had been wrong. So wrong. Black wasn't in with the death eaters at all. That man, Pettigrew was. He looked at the found and Black with awe and fear, "Well, shall I call the aurors? They will know what to him".

Sirius shook his head, "that won't help minister. Peter Pettigrew is an animagus. He can turn into a rat on a whim. Fully capable of slipping through the bars of Azkaban the first day if he wanted to".

Godric stood up and walked next to the frozen man, "Where I live, we have special place to put this man. Ensuring that he will never be able to get out, or join the dark lord again".

Fudge looked at him in surprise, "You sound really sure about that".

Godric smirked, "I'm absolutely sure about that minister". Patting the frozen Pettigrew on the back with a look of distaste, he glared at Fudge, "A word of warning minister. Don't trust Albus Dumbledore with a ten-foot pole. He's a manipulative man who will do anything necessary to achieve his goal. You will do well to remember that in the future".

Fudge nodded silently, he may not understand everything, but he did know when to let sleeping dogs lie, and when to trust someone as powerful as Godric Gryffindor. Though, he was still itching to tell someone that the founders have returned.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Godric, "I'd say we're done here. Right?".

Godric nodded, "Right-O. Just one last thing". Walking up to Fudge, he looked him dead in the eyes, "Don't even think about telling anyone about me, or my friends. Got it? I would have for something tragic to happen to you. By the way, the Gryffindor vault is open now. You can help yourself to whatever you need. But, if you go blabbing to someone, my vault will be sealed from you, and I will make sure that you lose all the standing you have over this country". Standing up straight again, he glanced at the frightened face of the minister and nodded Slightly.

Fudge watched as the man strode back to his two companions, and then apparated out of his office. Going over the conversation in his head, he wondered why exactly Dumbledore had lied. Also, he wondered about all Godric had in his bank vault. Deciding that the bank vault was most important, he hurriedly left his office, only stopping to tell his assistant to contact Edmund, who worked as a writer for the daily prophet, and let him know that Delila Potter was safely in the hands of her guardians. That should appease the people who were worried about their savior.

 **Alright everyone! You know the drill! Kindly review and let me know what you think about it! No hating on it though please. If you don't like it, kindly move on :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all you lovely readers! Thank you for being so patient with me! I'm sorry for not posting earlier! I'm writing my own book, and it's taking more of my time then I thought.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to review it :) Also, usual disclaimer: I'm no jk rowling. Nor will I ever be :)

*** Back on the Founder's Island***

Helga gazed at Delila with a smile. She had put the little girl down for a nap a couple minutes ago, and was content with staring at the girl for now. Salazar had gone to fix up the extra bedroom where Sirius Black would be staying while Rowena had gone out to take a look at the garden and see how it was progressing. Rowena always loved gardening. Not as much as she did learning, but gardening was a close second.

Suddenly, she felt the wards shift and accept two new people. Well, it accepted one, the other one was only alive because someone that was keyed into the wards let them in. Curiousness getting the better of her, Helga went into the living room to find that Godric was back along with two more men, one of which appeared to be frozen.

Cautiously, Helga stepped forward, "Um, Godric, who are these two men?".

Godric looked at her surprised, "How did you know we were down here?".

Helga shook her head, "We have wards, and I can feel if they let someone in or not, remember?".

Looking sheepish, Godric nodded, "Yes. Sorry Helga. Forgot about that. Well, the man to my right is Delilah's godfather, also known as Sirius Black. He knows all about us, don't worry. He won't blab to anyone, I promise. The frozen one next to me is Peter Pettigrew, he's the one who told Voldemort where the Potter's where living".

Helga glared sharply at said man, "Where are we going to put him them? Certainly not in the house".

"Of course not. I'm putting him in the dungeon. I wouldn't dare keep him anywhere near Delila, and I think that Sirius would kill me if I let him anywhere near her" Godric stated as he looked over at Sirius.

Sirius nodded and held out his hand to Helga, "Sirius Black. Nice to meet you".

Helga smiled and shook it, "Helga Hufflepuff, good to meet you too".

Suddenly a voice came from behind Sirius making him jump ten feet in the air, "Salazar Slyterin at your service".

Sirius spun around and stared at the Slytherin founder for a minute. He trusted Godric's word that Salazar wasn't a bad guy, but seeing him in person almost made him forget all about that. Until Godric cleared throat loudly and stared pointedly at Sirius.

"Sirius Black. Though you probably already knew that".

Salazar nodded and walked up to Helga putting his arms around her, "That I did. Now, what's this about putting someone in a dungeon?".

"Well.. Don't worry about it Sal. It's nothing". Godric said hesitantly.

"Hmm, not very good Godric, learn to lie better. Now, care to tell me why you have a frozen man next to you?" Salazar asked coolly.

Sirius decided to answer, "That's the man who betrayed Delila's parents to Voldemort".

Upon hearing that, Slytherin tensed up a little and glared hard at the frozen man, "Indeed. Well let's not have that filth stay in this house any longer than necessary". Flicking his hand slightly, the man disappeared much to the surprise of Sirius, who was looking at Salazar in awe.

"Salazar, please tell me that you put him in my dungeon, and not yours" Godric pleaded with his friend.

Salazar just smirked at him, "Now why would I do that? Allowing him to keep his magic when he had been serving that vile man would be a great dishonor. No, taking away his magic suits him just perfectly". He looked at Sirius before continuing, "Now, I believe that your room is ready Sirius, just follow me please". Ignoring the loud sigh from Godric, Salazar turned and walked up the stairs, vaguely aware of Sirius behind him.

When the two men got to the room, Salazar turned to Sirius with a serious look on his face, "Listen, I don't know what Godric told you about me, but I'm not the man that people think I am. I'm willing to risk my life for your goddaughter, she's like a daughter to me".

Sirius studied him, "I believe you. Godric didn't tell me all of what happened, but he did tell me that you aren't the evil wizard everyone who ever went to Hogwarts who wasn't in Slytherin thinks you are. It will take me a while to get rid of the view that everyone from that house is evil, but I can start with you. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I believe you, I might even trust you".

Salazar nodded relieved, "Thank you. Now, are you ready to see your room? I worked on it for a while. I hope you like it".

Sirius nodded, "I'm ready'.

Opening the door, Sirius stepped inside and looked around in amazement. The room looked comfy, homey. There was a fireplace by the window, and his bed was pushed up against the wall. There was a rich looking wardrobe space that occupied the other wall. The walls were a deep brown, and the carpet was a tan color. Turning to Salazar, Sirius gave him a smile, "This is wonderful! Thank you so much! I can repay you anytime you want!".

Shaking his head, Salazar leaned against the door way, "No need to. This is a gift from me. I know the Blacks are a rich family, that they have all the money in the world, but I would rather not take any from you".

Sirius nodded, "Alright. I'll find a way to pay you back though, I promise".

Huffing a little, Salazar agreed. "Now, Delila's room is right across from yours, and mine and Helga's room are on the left side of it. Rowena and Godric have a room on the other side of the house. Don't ask about that please, it's just better for all of us".

"When can I see Delila? I've missed her" Sirius said after a minute of silence.

Salazar motioned to the room across the hall. "You can go see her now if you want, she might be sleeping though. Oh, and just to warn you, Delila is a shifter. Meaning that she can only change her eye and hair color, so don't be surprised if she does that around you".

Sirius nodded, "Alright. Oh, before I forget, I left my clothes and everything at my flat. Would there be any way of me going back there to get the stuff?".

Slowly, Salazar nodded. "I'm surprised that Godric didn't say anything about getting your stuff before you left. We can go and get it of course. Tomorrow would be ideal though, since I'm sure that you want to spend some time with Delila today".

"Sounds good. Lead on!" Sirius said with a smile.

Quietly, Salazar opened the door to Delila's room and stepped back allowing Sirius to enter. He watched as Sirius picked up the little girl and hugged her to him gently.

Sirius turned to Salazar with tears in his eyes, "Thank you so much for me. She means the world to me".

Salazar smiled, "I'm glad she does. Listen, me and Helga are planning on adopting her at some point. I was wondering if you would want to adopt her too? That way she would have three loving parental figures instead of two. Godric and Rowena just want to be the fun Uncle and Aunt".

Sirius thought it over for a minute, "I would love to do that. Makes more sense anyway".

Suddenly, Sirius felt a tiny hand on his face, and looked down to see Delila staring at him with big eyes, "Hello tiny Prongslet, it's good to see you again" he said softly.

Behind him, Salazar scoffed when he heard what Sirius had called Delila. "Prongslet, what typed of name was that?"

"Pa'foot?" Delila garbled out slowly. Recognizing who it was that was holding her, Delila turned her eye color the same as Sirius's and leaned against him sucking her thumb happily".

"Gets you the first time, doesn't it?" Salazar asked as he took in Sirius's face.

Sirius nodded silently, "I don't think she had that power when James and Lily where still alive. We all would have known".

"It usually manifests after a type of trauma occurs in someone's life. In this case it would be Delila losing her parents".

"If I could go back in time and keep being secret keeper I would. Just to keep Lily and James here". Sirius said before trailing off.

Salazar came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. But most time turners only go back a few hours, not days. Even us founders don't have that type of power, I'm sorry".

"It's alright. I understand. It probably would be too dangerous anyway" Sirius said quietly.

"Too right. Completely dangerous. Time is a dangerous thing to play with" A voice said from the doorway.

Turning around, Sirius came face-to-face with who he could only assume was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Salazar turned around as well, "Hey Row. I was just showing Sirius Delila's room".

Rowena nodded and smiled at Sirius, "Hello. As you may have guessed, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw. It's so nice to meet you. Fate said you would be coming soon".

Sirius nodded, "Yes. I thank you so much for allowing me to live here by the way".

Rowena waved her hand dismissively, "Think nothing of it. Delila needs someone familiar in her life, and you are the obvious choice".

Chuckling softly, Salazar nodded to Sirius and went off to search for his wife. Sirius stared after him, wishing that he could leave the room too, it was a bit intimidating to be in the presence of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Come on Sirius, you can visit with Delila again later. She isn't going anywhere you know" Rowena said with a smile.

Nodding, Sirius set Delila back down on her bed and kissed her gently. Then he followed Rowena out of Delila's room and down the stairs to the living room where all the other founders were waiting.

When both people entered the room, Godric smiled at them both, and made room for his wife to sit next to him. Sirius decided to sit across from Salazar and Helga, both sent him a smile.

Helga looked at Sirius and spoke, "Sirius, you need to know a couple things. One being that your brother is no longer in the league with Voldemort. Fate paid us a visit a couple days before you came, so that's how we know. Also, I'm very sorry to have to say this, but he is also dead. He died trying to take one of Voldemort's horcruxes from a cave".

Sirius stared at her for a minute and shook his head, "My brother. Regulus? He's dead?".

Godric nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry Sirius. We just found out. Otherwise we would have tried to save him".

Salazar looked pained, "That's not all I'm afraid. The horcrux that he tried to get, has a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of it. There are seven more of them..".

Looking around, Sirius nodded slowly, "Alright. Do you know what they are?".

Godric looked down, "We know yes. But there isn't a dang thing we can do about it unfortunately".

Looking at the founder, Sirius decided to probe him a bit "Why not? You know what they are! Get rid of those things already! That was we can get rid of that lunatic already!".

Salazar looked at the 21 year-old and shook his head, "It isn't that easy Sirius. Fate was very specific. There are three specific people who are able to destroy all seven. We know of one person right now, and that's Delila. The other two are unidentified right now".

Sirius shook his head, "That's impossible! Delila is only a little over a year old. She can't even talk right now! How can anyone expect her to destroy anything?!" There was a slight panic to his voice now. One that hadn't been there since he met Godric only a couple hours ago.

Holding up a hand, Godric tried to calm him down, "Luckily for Delila, she doesn't have to do this until she's seventeen. Fate was clear about that. She will also have help. So we don't have to worry about that. We also don't have to worry about Voldemort for a while. He won't officially come back for another ten years. When he does, all of us will be ready for him..

"Ten years.. Delila's going to be eleven! She is not going up against that man!". Sirius yelled standing up from his seat.

Salazar stood up as well and nodded, "I wasn't intending on letting her fight him that young Sirius. I don' t think that my heart would able to survive it honestly. We were more thinking about fighting him, or his spirit anyway".

Helga smirked at that, "If he doesn't mind going up against the founders anyway. If he does, then it's his loss".

Shaking his head, Salazar sat back down next to his wife, "So you see Sirius. Delila won't have to fight Voldy for a very long time".

Sitting back down, Sirius nodded, "Alright. Sounds good for now".

Godric smiled, "I should hope so. Now, one more thing you should know. Right before I found you, I went to your apartment and gathered up everything that seemed sentimental to you. In other words, all your pictures, your school trunk, and very little of your clothes. I also to the liberty of informing the landlord that you had to move very unexpectedly, that's why half of your stuff was left. He was very gracious and offered to get rid of the rest of it for you".

Sirius stared at Godric for a minute, as did Salazar. Then Sirius sighed in relief, 'Thank you so much. That was going to be a pain to go through. Thank you for doing that for me".

Godric nodded, "Anything to help a friend out. Now, I don't know if this will bother your or not, but we have a rule here about pranks".

When that was said, Sirius perked up a little while the two women groaned. Salazar sat back relaxed and smirked.

"The rule is that if the prank lasts more than a week, the person is declared ruler of the house, and the loser (or losers) have to do everything the ruler says. The women are cut out of this though seeing as how they don't like participating".

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds fair. I was wondering about something else though. I have a friend named Remus Lupin, I was wondering if I could get I touch with him?".

Salazar sighed before answering, "Sirius, as far as what Fate told us, Remus follows Albus Dumbledore blindly like most of the British magical population. For that reason, you won't be able to contact him yet. I will be keeping an eye on him though to see if his mind is changed on that. I'm sorry, but for now you have to keep your distance for now".

Sirius was quiet for a minute, "Alright. Let me know if there's any change, yeah? He's a good friend".

"I will surely let you know Sirius" Salazar replied as he held Helga's hand.

Standing up, Sirius looked around the room and smiled at everyone in it, "Now, can I have a house tour? I don't want to get lost anywhere".

Godric stood up and led Sirius out the room while talking about one of his many adventures when Hogwarts first opened. Behind him, Sirius let out a laugh, prompting all of the other founders to smile.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting life, isn't it girls?" Salazar asked smiling.

Helga hugged him, "Yes it is dear. Now, let us catch up with those two loons. No telling what mess they could get into".

The three of them quickly stood up and followed the other two men. Yes, the founders lives had gotten way more interesting. For better, and maybe for worse depending on who you asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Thank you for being so patient with me as I'm finally able to get this chapter up! Alright, so ya'll get to meet Toberius in this chapter.. He is a very fun character to write, almost the opposite of Draco actually.. Anyway, once again, thank you so much for being patient! Don't forget to review if you want to :) Also, reminder: I am not the wonderful woman who wrote the Harry Potter books, nor am I making money off them. :)**

**10 years later**

Delila Potter woke up with a start, today was it! Today was her 11th birthday! Jumping out of bed, she quietly opened her door and padded down the long hallway toward her Father's room. Opening the slowly, she peeped in and saw a big black dog tangled up in the sheets. Creeping in quietly, she jumped on the bed and started laughing when the dog shot up with a startled look. Suddenly, the dog disappeared, and in place of the dog was a human.

Sirius Black glared at his god-daughter, the little imp had jumped on his bed every day in the past week! He was going to starting directing her to Salazar and Helga's room again soon. Sitting up, he took the girl in his arms, "Why did you wake me up? You know I need my beauty sleep!" He smiled at her after he said that.

Delila giggled, "You don't need beauty sleep father!"

Sirius tensed a little, he was still weary about having Delila call him 'father'. Not because he didn't think of her as his daughter, but because he didn't want to take that title away from James. Even if James had been dead a little over ten years. It didn't feel right.

Delila looked up at his face when she felt his body change, "You are my father Sirius. You always will be. I know that you don't want to take the title away from my biological dad. But he isn't here, and you are. Besides, I doubt he and my mum would allow you to deprive yourself of that title. That's why he made you god-father after all." Getting up from the bed, she skipped to the door and turned around, with a twinkle in her eye, she turned around a looked at him again, "Better get up. If you don't, I'll send papa and Godric in here."

Gulping, Sirius shot out of bed and followed Delila down the stairs to the kitchen. The last time Salazar and Godric woke him up, his hair kept alternating between green and silvers for 2 weeks. Which by itself wasn't bad, but his robes had turned permanently pink. He didn't fancy explaining to anyone why all his clothes were pink again.

Once the two reached the kitchen, Delila squealed and ran up to a Salazar who was busy cooking breakfast. Turning around, the founder picked Delila up despite her protests and glanced at Sirius who smiled. "Did she threaten to send me and Godric up there again?"

Sirius nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. One side of the table had a pile of presents on it. The other side, the side he was sitting at, had plates and silverware already set up.

Salazar smirked before setting Delila down and ruffling her hair, "Good job Delila. Only problem is that Godric is still sleeping-"

Before he got another word out, a very frazzled looking Godric walked into the kitchen with Rowena and Helga following him. Delila skipped over to the three and hugged each of them, receiving a "Happy Birthday" from each of them.

Helga walked over to Salazar and hugged him quickly before going down to sit at the table with Sirius, Rowena, Godric, and Delila. Salazar joined them carrying choclate chip pancakes on a plate.

Delila looked around and smiled, she didn't mind that Salazar and Sirius didn't wish her a happy birthday, they almost never did. But she knew they loved her. That was what mattered.

A few minutes into their meal, all the founders felt a jolt run through their bodies, someone had just come through the wards. Standing up cautiously, Salazar walked over to the window while motioning for Delila to stay put. Looking around the yard, he didn't see anything suspicious yet. The only thing out of the ordinary was that an owl was flying towards him. Opening the window cautiously, he stood back at the owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Delila who looked at it in awe.

Sirius poked her in the arm, "Are you just going to sit there staring at it?"

Delila looked at him, and then at everyone else in the room, "Am I allowed to? I'm not done eating yet."

Helga nodded, "I don't see why not."

Salazar glared at the letter as it willing it to set on fire. He didn't say anything as he saw down. Godric glanced at him and nodded at Delila, "Go ahead Dee, it's your letter."

Nodding, Delila opened the letter and read it silently to herself. When she was done, she glanced around the room, "So, can we go to Diagon Alley today? I want to get these supplies as soon as I can."

"Sure we can, it is your birthday after all." Rowena said with a smile.

Delila smiled at her as she finished her pancake and juice. She eyed the presents at the end of the table, "Can I open my presents now? I want to see what you guys got me!"

Salazar finally let a smile slip on his face, "Sure you can sweetie." He reached for the smallest one on top of the pile and handed it to her.

Delila opened it excitedly and stared. Inside was a ring made of pure silver, and there was green jewel right in the middle. She put it on her ring finger and smiled at her papa. "This is so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Leaning towards her, Salazar grasped her hand, "Be careful never to lose that ring. That signifies that you are my only remaining descendant. It will give you the highest authority if you ever need it."

Delila studied the ring again and nodded, she closed her eyes for a minute and instead of having green eyes and black hair, she now had blue eyes and black hair. With the change, she looked like Salazar's daughter.

The next gift came from Sirius, it was a bit bigger than Salazar's. Opening it, she saw a necklace inside the box. She gasped, it was so beautiful! There was a purple tear pendant hanging from a silver chain. She put it on and hugged Sirius, "Thank you so much father. I love it!"

Smiling, Sirius hugged her back, "I'm glad you like it Dee. Just letting you know, that has a tracking charm on it. In case you ever get lost, touch the purple part, and it will bring you back here."

Delila grinned and took the next gift from Salazar, which was from Godric. Opening the paper just as slowly, she stared at it for a minute. It was a book about beginner's grey magic. "Thank you Godric, I can't wait to read this!"

Godric nodded, "Remember what you read in there Delila. It's something that almost everyone has forgotten."

Delila committed his comment to memory and grabbed the next present that Salazar handed her, this one was from Helga. Opening the present, she saw a book on potions. A beginners guide on understanding them. She smiled at Helga, potions sounded really fun, and she couldn't wait to take it.

The last gift she got was from Rowena. Ripping of the paper, she noticed that she was holding a book of pranks. Grinning at her, Delila read the back quickly and smirked. "Thank you so much Row! This is really going to be helpful!

Rowena laughed, "I'm sure it is. Just be careful about who you use them on."

Delila nodded, she knew that pranks could be used for good and bad purposes. Sirius had told her as much when he mentioned all the horrible pranks him and his group of friends had played on certain people at Hogwarts. He regretted his actions now of course, she could tell every time he talked about it.

Helga waved her hand and all of Delila's remaining presents had vanished to her room. Delila smiled at her and looked, "So, cake now?

Salazar chuckled, "Not yet, that's going to be for tonight."

Delila nodded, she knew that, but it was worth a try to ask anyway.

Godric looked at her, "Are you sure that you want to go to Diagon Alley today?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Delila nodded again, "I'm sure. I know it's going to be different from the American magical supermarket."

At that, Sirius let out a laugh, "It's going to be more different than you think. The American supermarket is so much calmer, also easier to find things in."

Delila frowned just thinking about how diagonally is going to be. Standing up, she hugged everyone again and raced up to her room to get changed.

Meanwhile downstairs, the founders plus Sirius had transfigured their bed clothes into regular day clothes. Well, as regular as one can be without drawing attention to themselves. Godric was looking at Rowena with glint in his eyes which was making her blush. Salazar was cleaning the plates from breakfeast, and was busy talking to. Helga was sitting down at the table and was humming quietly to herself.

A second later, Delila appeared in the kitchen again, and had changed her eye color to grey, to match Sirius. She also braided her hair and was wearing a purple and black skirt with a white shirt. The only thing missing was her shoes, which she was hoping to get away with not wearing.

As they all gathered around her, Salazar looked down and sighed, "You not going to wear shows today, are you darling?"

Delila smiled at him, "Of course I'm not! Why would I?"

Sirius shook his head and hugged her, "Just be careful walking around, you wouldn't want to step on something sharp or have someone step on you, would you?"

Delila shook her head, "I'll be careful, I promise."

Helga smiled at her, "I'm sure you will."

"Right. Is everyone ready?" Godric asked a little impatiently.

Everyone nodded, and a minute later they disappeared from the kitchen and re-appeared in diagonally. Delila looked around in awe and with a little bit of fear, it was crowded in here! She gripped Sirius's hand tightly, "Can we go get my wand first? I don't feel safe here without it."

Salazar nodded, "We can do that. By the way, I'm paying for your school supplies this year".

Delila was about to protest when he put finger over her mouth, "I know the Potters are wealthy. But as one of your adopted parents, I insist. My money is technically yours as well."

Besides him, Helga was nodding, "He's right. So don't deprive him of this."

After a few seconds, Delila nodded. She could sense that Salazar wasn't big on letting her go to Hogwarts, but he was willing to pay for the supplies that she needed to go there. So she smiled at him, "Alright, you can pay for them. I'm treating you to lunch though! You can't say no because it's my birthday!"

Grinning widely, she smirked at him and laughed at his face, Then she latched on to Godric and followed Sirius to the wand store.

*** Malfoy Manor***

The light shown through Toberius Malfoy's room effectively waking him up. Groaning, he got out of his bed and slowly changed into presentable robes for going to Diagonalley. He went over to his mirror and studied himself. His brown hair was just past his ears now, and his green eyes were as piercing as ever. He looked over his outfit once more and left his room. Once in the hallway, he walked to the kitchen and was surprised to see his mother down there already.

Walking up to her silently, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Good morning mother." He said quietly.

Narcissa Malfoy turned around and smiled, "Good morning Toberius, how was your night?"

Sitting down next to her, he stared at the plate in front of him, it was already filled. "My night was good. I had the strangest dream though."

"Oh? What was it about?" His mother asked curiously.

"It was about this girl. She looked to be my age, and had black hair and grey eyes. I didn't recognize her." He wanted to say more, about how he had held her hand, about how lovely she was. But he didn't trust his mother enough to tell her those details. Not because he feared she would tell anyone, but because she would probably look for her when they went to Diagonalley today, and he didn't want her to do that.

Narcissa nodded, "This girl sounds interesting. Do you think you'll see her today?"

Toberius shrugged, "I have no idea. It was probably just something my mind made up."

Nodding, Narcissa put her hand on top of his "I suppose. Now, dig in. We have a big day today."

Sighing, Toberius stuck his force in a piece of egg and quietly ate it. He wondered what ingredients their house-elf Dobby, had used this time, the eggs were simply delicious! He said as much to his mom, and she smiled him. Remarks like that always made her smile, and he liked when she did.

A few minutes later, he heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Groaning, he slide back in his seat and looked at his mom, "I thought it was going to be a peaceful morning, apparently not." He muttered.

His mom looked at him amused and smiled as another person answered the kitchen, "Good morning Draco," she said, "How did you sleep?"

Draco Malfoy just nodded at her and sat across from Toberius who had began to eating again. "Good morning mother. If you want to know, I slept horribly last night. The air was blowing through my room all last night."

Toberius coughed and looked at his twin brother, "You know there is a simple remedy for that Draco. All you have to do it get up and close the window. It's really not that hard."

Glaring at him, Draco ate the piece of toast that was on his plate. "You think you're so witty Toberius."

"No, not really. Just smart. Heck, you could have called Dobby to close it for you." Toberius pointedly ignored the look he was receiving from his mom. Standing up, he picked up his plate and glanced at his mom "I'm taking the rest of this to the kitchens. I'm going to see if Dobby needs help with anything. I'd rather not be here when father comes."

Narcissa nodded, "Go ahead. Don't take too long though. Remember, we're leaving for Diagonalley soon."

Toberius smiled briefly at her and then turned around and walked out of the room without looking at his brother. Narcissa sighed, she knew that Toberius couldn't stand his father for some reason. He never told her why, and she didn't ask. He didn't despise his brother, but he didn't exactly like him either, which was another mystery to her. But she wouldn't press him about that either. His relationship with the house-elf was another mystery. One which she was trying to figure out slowly.

Turning her attention back to Draco, she tried to engage him in conversation again, "So dear, excited for the trip today?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't really see the point of going. Father already offered to go get our supplies."

"It's about the experience Draco, don't you want to get that?"

"I'll be getting that experience the next couple of years mother, I don't need to be getting it now." Draco stared at her as he said that.

"Unfortunately for you Draco, your mother wants you to have that experience today. Now go get dressed. I won't have you walking around diagonally in your bed clothes." A voice said from the door.

Narcissa turned around to see her husband standing in the doorway already in his robes for the day. Standing up, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek before returning to her seat. More of a familiarity thing over anything else. But she was still doing what was expected to do.

Draco watched the exchange, he admired his father over anyone else, and would always listen to him. Standing up, he gave his father a nod and brushed passed him to go get ready.

Lucious watched his son go past him and fixed his eyes on his wife. She seemed relaxed enough. Sitting down next to her, he locked eyes with her, "Has Toberius come down yet?"

Narcissa nodded, "He's all dressed and ready to go."

Nodding, Lucius looked around, "Where is he then?"

"He's in the kitchens. I'll go get him." Standing up, Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder for a minute and then walked to where Toberius was. Opening the kitchen door, she saw her son sitting on the floor with the resident house-elf with a smile on his face. Hating to interrupt the moment, she watched her son for a moment longer. He seemed to carefree and happy, she hated to ruin it. Clearing her throat loudly, she smiled as Toberius glanced towards her. He quickly whispered something to the elf, and then stood up.

Walking over to his mom, Toberius smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me escape here for a bit. I guess it's time to go, right?"

"Yes. It is. What did you and Dobby talk about?" Narcissa asked.

"We just talked about me and Draco going to Hogwarts this year, that's all. I also found out what ingredient Dobby used for the eggs."

"Well good. I'm sure Dobby is going to miss you when you go off to school." Narcissa said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Toberius nodded, "He will."

Silence crept in-between the two while they stood in the doorway of the kitchen. The after a few seconds, Toberius turned around and followed his mom into the living room where his father and brother were waiting. Hiding his disdain, he breathed out slowly and took his mother's hand while Draco mirrored the action with their father.

Toberius closed his eyes and felt the tug of apparation. A second later, he was standing in the middle of Diagonalley with his family. Looking around he tried not to show the amazement he was feeling. Shaking his head at himself, he looked at his mother, "Can I go get my wand first please?"

Narcissa looked down at him, then looked at her husband who nodded. "Sure we can my dear".

Draco however was looking around in distaste, "Can't we go to nocturn alley instead?"

Toberius glared at his brother, but otherwise ignored the question. He didn't know why Draco was so eager to get a wand from a deatheater. But then, he didn't try to understand anything his brother, or father, said or did.

Lucious nodded slowly, "I don't see why we won't be able to." He looked at his wife, meet you at home later?"

Narcissa stared at him for a while before answering, "Sure. Sounds like a good plan." She watched Draco and Lucious walk off before she turned around and walked towards the wand shop with Toberius in tow.

 **Alright, so now ya'll know Toberius (at least a little).. Now, I've read quite a few stories with soul bonds in them.. My question is, would ya'll want Toberius and Delila to be soul-bonded? Because they are going to be in a relationship at some point.. Also, if ya'll noticed any weird things, let me know! Or else just tell me what you liked about it :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Wow ya'll, this was a longer chapter then I thought it would be! It's just so must fun writing these characters though! Anyway, as always, I am not JK Rowling, and I'm not making money from this :) Hope ya'll enjoy!**

When Delila reached the wand shop, she looked up unsurely and glanced behind her at Sirius and the founders, "Is it okay to go in? This place looks a little sketchy."

Salazar laughed a little, "I think it's meant to look like that Dee."

Sirius nodded, "It's been like that for a while. Don't let the appearance fool you, The wands sold here are some of the finest ones in Britian."

Godric scowled as he surveyed the place, "I doubt that. Maybe we should have gone to the American wand maker. At least that place is welcoming."

Rowena and Helga hummed in agreement. They didn't like the way that the shop looked either.

Shrugging, Sirius opened the door and pushed Delila inside gently. To his displeasure, there was already someone in the shop. His cousin, Narcissa Black was standing by the counter with a younger boy who looked to be around Delila's age.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he leaned over, "Stay here near Salazar, Helga, Row, and Godric, don't come over to the counter unless I tell you it's okay."

Wide-eyed, Delila nodded as she moved closer to the founders.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius walked over to the counter and stood next to his cousin, "Hello cousin. Long time no see."

Narcissa jumped when she heard Sirius and put her hand on Toberius's shoulder who had just gotten his wand. "Hello Sirius, you look well." She said hesitantly.

Sirius looked down at her son, and then looked around the shop, "Where is your lovely husband and other son? I would have thought that they would be here as well?"

Toberius looked up at him, "They don't want to be seen in here. They think that this place is beneath them." He didn't know what made him say that. Even though it was the truth, he normally didn't mention family affairs to anyone, even to people related to him.

Sirius looked down at him, "Is that so? What about you? What do you think?'  
Behind him, there were 4 sets of groans. Sirius could sure be blunt when he wanted too.

Toberius spoke again, "I'm in here, aren't I?"

Upon hearing that, Sirius nodded, "That you are. Say, what's your name? I don't think we've been properly introduced.

Narcissa tensed, what was Sirius playing at? Was he just waiting for the opertune time to say something negative to her son?

"My name is Toberius Malfoy. Yours is?" Toberius stared up at him. He was entranced by this man and how caring/cautious he was being.

Sirius smiled a little at him, "I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you Toberius."

Right then, Delila came up behind him with the other four trailing behind her. Stepping in front of Sirius, she stuck her hand out, "My name is Delila. Nice to meet you."

For the first time that day, Toberius was speechless. This was the girl from his dream! She looked exactly like he remembered! Looking over her a couple times, he cleared his throat and shook her hand, "Toberius Malfoy. Pleased to meet you Delila".

Delila smiled at him, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Silently, Toberius nodded. What was he supposed to say?

Behind Delila, Sirius was trying not to laugh. The boy was clearly taken with her, just like James had been with Lily the first time he saw her. Only difference is, Toberius didn't ask Delila to marry him like James had done.

Narcissa smiled at him tightly, "Well, it was good bumping into you again. I suspect I'll be seeing you again soon. Come along Toberius, we have to get you robes next."

As this exchange was going on, Salazar was staring at Toberius with a strange look on his face. After a minute, he leaned over and whispered in Helga's ear, "Do you remember the dream that Delila told us about a week ago? Remember how she described the boy? Well, I think we just met him."

Helga looked up at him, "Are you sure Sal? She isn't acting like she remembers him."

"I'm sure she'll remember soon enough. In any case, he's going to grow up to be an amazing young man. He's a true representation of my house anyway." Salazar smiled and threw his arms around her.

Godric looked at both of them and then concentrated on the boy and Delila, both of who were busy staring at each other. Laughing softly, he moved forward and tapped Delila on the shoulder, "I believe we came here to get your wand? I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to stare at the boy later".

At that, both children blushed, and the boy scurried out of the store as fast as he could. Narcissa smiled coldly at them, nodded slightly at Sirius, and the followed Toberius out of the shop.

Delila stepped up to the counter confidently, and looked at the row of wands that lined the back wall. "What wand do you think I'll get?" She asked eagerly.

Salazar shrugged, "It's hard to say. They say the wand chooses the wizard."

"That is correct." A quiet voice said from behind the counter.

Delila jumped and blinked, there was a guy there! He hadn't been there before!

"I assume you are here to get your wand? I wondered when I would be seeing you here Miss Potter." The guy said with an intense gaze at Delila.

Shifting uncomfortably, Delila looked over at her family who was glaring collectively at the man.

Sirius nodded at her, then looked at the man, "Ollivander. I don't need to tell you to not tell headmaster Dumbledore that she was here with us, do I?"

Ollivander looked at him coldly, "I don't report to him. Don't ever think that everyone is on his side ."

Upon hearing that, the others stopped their glaring and started looking around the shop leaving Sirius up front with Delila.

Handing Delila a wand, Ollivander gazed at her, "Well, what are you waiting for child?"

Taking that as encouragement, Delila waved the wand and look disappointed when nothing happened.

Ollivander smiled at her gently, "Don't worry dear, it usually takes a few tries."

Delila looked relieved and handed him the wand back in anticipation of trying another one. After ten more tries, her optimism was wearing out. Looking sadly as Sirius, she shook her head, "This isn't working Siri. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a witch."

Hearing that, Helga was by her side instantly, "Don't say that Dee! You are! Remember your wandless magic?"

Delila nodded, she had been practicing wandless magic for the past year, and can almost defeat Salazar in a duel.

Grinning madly at her, Ollivander handed her the wand he wouldn't have dared to give anyone else. "Try this one lass, it should work for you."

Taking the wand, Delila flicked it and was amazed when purple fire spewed out of it. Putting it down, she smiled at the want maker.

Eyeing her carefully as Sirius paid for the wand, Ollivander was silent for a moment, "Be careful with that wand Miss. Potter. That wands brother belongs to he-who-must-not-be-named. The one who killed your parents. Such as with his wand, you have the power to do great things, or terrible things."

Delila looked down at her wand in silence, was it really the right wand for her then? Looking at Salazar, she saw him nod, and then she turned her attention to the wand maker again, "Thank you . I promise, I will do great things with this wand. You won't be disappointed."

Ollivander smiled at her, "Good." Fixing his gaze on the four people behind her, he was silent for another minute, "I trust that you will continue taking care of this girl Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena. You have done amazing so far." Without another word, he turned around, opened the door located right behind his counter, and disappeared from view once again.

Once he disappeared, all of the occupants in the room stood frozen for about a good two minutes. Delila, who was the first to come back to her senses, went over to everyone else and started poking them each in the side.

After everyone had come out of shock, Sirius shook his head, "Don't even ask how he knew. That man knows everything. He will keep your secrets though."

Godric let out a breath, "Good. Now, animal store or bookstore?"

Salazar looked at Delila, "You want me to take you to the animal store? Helga and Godric can get your books if you give them your list."

Delila nodded, "Sounds good!" Turning around, she looked shyly at Helga, "can you go get my potions ingredients please?"

Helga smiled at her, "Sure thing dear. I need more potion ingredients anyway."

Sirius looked between them, "I'll go with Godric and Rowena if that alright? Meet at the robe store after?"

Everyone nodded, and filed out of the store.

When Salazar and Delila entered the store, Salazar immediately headed to look at the owls while Delila went to the wall with the snakes. When she was younger, she found out that she could speak to snakes, a very rare ability. One that most people considered dark. She shook her head thinking about the stupidity of british wizards and narrowed her eyes as she saw all the bigger snakes ganging up on the tiniest one.

Sticking her hand in the tank, she quickly grabbed the smallest one and glared at the others as sheok her hand out again. _What hassss thissss sssnake ever done to you?_ She hissed sharply.

The snakes hissed back at her, _He isssss a traitor! He deservessss to die!_

Looking down at the tiny snake that seemed to be trying to curl into itself more, she tried to figure out why, _What hasssss he done?_

The biggest on locked eyes with her, _He won't join the dark lord when he risseeesssss. For that, he must die!_

Delila looked at all the snakes disgusted, and then gently started stroking the small purple and black snake. _Don't Lissssten to them little buddy. I think you are very wise._

Hearing that, the snake uncoiled itself and looked at her, _Thank you for saving me, are you going to be my master?_

Turning her back on the snaked who were still insulting the purple one in her hands, Delila nodded, _I am. If that issss alright with you of course?_

The snake nodded and slithered around her arm, _My name Is Silas human master. I will protect you with my life._

Delila laughed happily and walked up to Salazar who was still looking at the owls, "That snowy white owl looks nice, you should get it."

Startled, Salazar looked down at her, and then almost jumped a foot when he noticed the small snake on her arm, "Delila, a purple snake? Really?"

Delila nodded, "He was getting bullied by the other snakes. So I rescued him."

Sighing, Salazar nodded, "I'm sure you did. So, white owl you say? Alright. It'll certainly be useful to send mail to you."

Delila clapped and followed him to the counter. Silas was hissing quietly at her, _Human master, there is a dark aura around that man you are following. Be careful around him._

Delila looked around making sure that Salazar was occupied with the cashier and looked down to Silas, _He doesss have a dark aura. But he isss like my father, I trust him with my life._

Just then, Salazar turned around and glanced at Delila and then looked at Silas, _Silasss, I am a speaker just like Delila here. Just letting you know._ Then, he quietly handed Delila the owl who was already inside the cage, and walked out the shop without looking back.

Sighing, Delila hurried after him. Salazar himself knew that he still had a dark aura, but he didn't like to be reminded of it. She had forgotten that he had excellent hearing.

Unfortunately, once Delila got outside, she couldn't spot him. So after looking around the alleyway, she spotted the bookstore right across from where she was and hurriedly went inside. Looking around the books store, she spotted Godric who was lingering near the dark arts section reading through something. Rolling her eyes, she raced up to him.

When she got close, he closed his book and smiled at her, "You find what you wanted at the pet store?"

Delila nodded, "I found a snake, and Salazar found an owl."

Godric looked down at her arm and gasped as he saw Silas, who was looking at him intently. "Well, as long as he doesn't get loose in the house."

 _I like thisss human. His aura is light._ Silas hissed as he stared at Godric.

Delila smiled, _I'm glad that you like him. Try to like the other human too though, I owe him a lot._

Silas nodded his head, _I will gladly do that my human._

Nodding again, Delila refocused her attention on Godric, "So, what are you reading? Looks interesting."

Godric put the book back on its shelf before replying, "It was a book on werewolfs and how dangerous they supposedly are. It's a bit disgusting to read actually."

Delila sighed, "I wish there wasn't such a hate against them here, it just isn't fair."

"Well, one day people will catch on to the fact that they need to be treated equally. Until that time, we just have to make sure that way of thinking isn't glorified." Godric said.

Delila smiled, and looked around the shop, "Where are the others? I thought that we all were going to meet here?"

Godric shook his head, "Nope. Only me and Rowena are here. Rowena's picking up your books now, plus a few extra ones that might be useful to you."

Delila nodded and spotted Rowena at the checkout counter with a mountain of books. Smiling, she handed her owl and it's cage/supplies to Godric and ran up to Rowena with a sparkle in her eyes, "What other books did you get me Row?"

Rowena laughed, "I got you a book about animagus's, and another one that tells you about elemental arts."

At that, Delila's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? This is fantastic! I can't wait to read them!"

"I'm glad that you're excited. Now, go back to Godric and get your owl. I'm going to transfer most of this stuff home."

Delila nodded eargerly and ran back over to Godric. Explaining what Rowena wanted to do, she got Godric to hand over her owl, and skipped back over to Rowena who was just finishing paying for her books. Handing her the owl, Delila hugged her tightly. Rowena smiled and hugged Delila back before shrinking the books and putting them in her pocket.

"I'll see you at home Delila, I have to get lunch ready for everyone." Rowena said. Waving at Godric, she hugged Delila one more time, and apparated away, leaving a very confused shop keeper behind.

Giggling at the shopkeepers face, Delila waved at him and the went over to Godric once again and stood next to him. "So, where is the robe shop?"

Godric looked down at her with a lost expression on his face, "That is a very good question. I have absolutely no idea."

Shaking her head, Delila walked outside with Godric following her. Looking around, Delila saw the animal shop and spotted the boy she met at the wand shop coming out carrying a cage with what looked like a horned owl inside of it. Ignoring that surprise yell of Godric, Delila dashed across the street and tapped the boy on his shoulder.

Surprised, Toberius turned around and was face-to-face with Delila, the girl he met at the wand shop. Ignoring his nervousness, he tried to appear as indifferent as possible, "Yes?"

Delila smiled at him, "Do you know how to get to the robe shop from here? This is my first time, and me and my uncle are quite lost on how to get there."

Toberius thought for a minute, if this was her first time here. Did that mean that she was a muggleborn? (He refused to say that other word no matter how many times his brother and father said it). But then remembered that he had seen her with his mother's cousin earlier. Deciding very quickly that he didn't care, he nodded, "I'm heading there myself right now actually, would you care to join me?"

Delila nodded happily and then motioned to Godric to join her. "So, you got an owl, what's his name?"

Toberius looked down at the owl, "Actually, the owl isn't mine. It's going to be the family owl. I suppose I can name it though." Looking at his mother who was watching the interaction closely from a few feet away, he called her over, "Mother, what do you think that we should call the owl?"

Narcissa looked at her son, then at the girl, who was studying the owl intently, "It's up to you and your brother my dear. Perhaps ask him before deciding."

Scowling slightly, Toberius nodded, "I suppose your right."

By then, Godric had walked up to them, and was standing next to Delila, waiting impatiently.

"So, robe shop?" Delila asked sensing Godric's impatience.

Toberius nodded, "Robe shop." Turning around, he fell in step with his mum and led the way to the robe shop with Godric and Delila following.

When they arrived, Toberius opened the door and sighed when he saw his twin and father already inside.

Holding the door open, he let his mother, Delila, and Godric inside the shop first, then closed the door once he got inside himself. Silently, he sat down on the stool next to his brother with a scowl on his face.

Draco smirked at him, "Took you long enough, I'm almost done with my fittings."

"Good for you Draco." Toberius managed. Looking around the store, he saw the other people who had been in the shop with Delila browsing around in the normal clothes section. He was snapped out of his trance when he felt something sharp pinch his skin, gasping, he looked to his side and say the lady who owned the store.

"Sorry about that sir." The woman said breathlessly.

Toberius shook his head, 'Don't worry about it."

Gazing around the store again, he spotted Delila who had gone up to Sirius. He saw her show Sirius something on her arm, and Sirius looked startled for a minute before shaking his head with a smile. The other black-haired guy laughed and pulled Delila into a hug.

Unfortunately, Draco saw where his eyes wandered and sneered, "Looking at a mudblood brother? She's hardly pretty."

It took all of Toberius's self-control to not punch his brother for that comment. Instead, he focused on the women helping him out. "I'll just get the plain black robes, no silk for me thanks" he said when she asked.

Draco looked at him weirdly, "Silk is the finest quality this shop has, you should want to wear it!"

"Not everyone has to have to finest things Draco. I could care less what my robes were made of. The only thing I care about is if they fit. " Toberius said mildly.

Shaking his head, Draco jumped off the stool. "If you say so. Father says to just have the robes sent home."

Toberius nodded as he watched his brother walk up to their father,, he was going to have the store send his finished robes home anyway. He was about to say something before he noticed his father sneering at Sirius an Delila. Delila looked like she was going to cry while Sirius looked like he was going to kill someone. Hopping off his stool, he quietly thanked the woman and asked her to send his robes home to Malfoy manor as well. Walking over to where his father and brother were standing, he tried to catch Delila's eye, but she was looking at the ground. Looking up at his father, he tried to keep his voice steady without giving away any emotion, "Say, father, it isn't good to be seen with this type of low-life, is it? Isn't that what you're always telling me and Draco about Sirius Black? Yet, here you stand. Anyone could walk by and see you two talking."

He heard a soft gasp and looked at Delila. Swiftly, he winked at her and the looked back up at his father who was eyeing Sirius, "I suppose you are right this time Toberius." Turning around, he walked to where Narcissa was with Draco follow him.

Toberius shook his head, "I'm sorry about whatever he said. He isn't the most smartest guy in the world."

Sirius's face lit up, "I'll say. Listen kid, you seem decent. If you ever want to come over to visit Delila, just owl us at the Founders Island."

Behind him, Godric, Salazar, and Helga groaned loudly, no one was supposed to know the name of the island!

Nodding, Toberius looked at Delila, "If you want me to I will."

Delila looked at Salazar and Helga, both nodded at her. "Of course I want you too!" She exclaimed happily.

Toberius smiled at her, "Good. I hope to talk to you soon Delila." Waving at her, he turned around and ignored the looks he was getting from his father and brother. Walking up to his mother, he took her arm, ''I'm ready to leave now."

Narcissa nodded, and then the four Malfoy's disappeared.

Once they left, Salazar looked down at Delila, "I'm surprised that boy hasn't said a work about Silas."

Delila looked down at her snake and shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't care?"

Sirius laughed, "Either that, or he didn't notice. Chances are he didn't notice. I'm not putting it past Lucious to tell him though". That last part he said darkly, and closed his eyes.

Delila hugged him quickly then handed him the snake, and skipped over to the stool that Toberius had occupied. Sitting down, she smiled at the women and began chatting with her as her measurements were being taken.

With a smile in Delila's direction, Helga put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "She'll be alright Sirius. That man may have upset her, but she knows how much you love you. She knows you wouldn't drop her if she got into Slytherin."

Sirius nodded, he wanted to curse Malfoy senior for saying what he did. Delila had believed it for a minute, and that broke his heart.

Salazar glanced at Delila who had jumped off the stool and was watching the women behind the desk making her robes, "If you have any doubt, you can ask her yourself."

Silas hissed in agreement and coiled around Sirius's arm. Surprised, Sirius looked down and laughed at the small purple snake. "I might ask her tonight just to make sure."

Godric nodded, "Good. If it eases your fears, then do it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Delila who ran up to them holding a bag filled with her new robes and a hat. "I think I have everything!"

Smiling down at her, Helga looked through her bag, "Seems you have! Ready to go home?"

Delila nodded and grabbed Sirius's hand before feeling the tug of apparition.

Once everyone was settled, they all went to the kitchen, ate the delicious food that Rowena had set out, and hung out with each other for the rest of the day.

When night had come, everyone except for Delila and Sirius had gone up to their rooms. Sirius looked at Delila for minute, and then joined her on the floor in front of the fire where she was reading her new potions book. Delila turned to him and smiled before going back to her book.

Sighing, Sirius tapped her on the shoulder, "Dee, you know that it's really okay with me if you get into Slytherin, right? I mean, that was Salazar's house, and he's like a brother to me now."

Delila nodded, "I know. Seeing how to interact with Salazar is proof enough. But Papa.. Remember that dream I told you about a week ago?"

Sirius thought back and nodded, she had told him and the founders about seeing this younger boy in her dream.

Delila took a breath, "I think it was Toberius. I didn't recognize him earlier, but not that I'm thinking about it, he looks eerily similar."

Nodding silently, Sirius thought it over, "It makes sense I guess."

Laying back on the floor, Delila stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know why I had a dream about him though."

Sirius was silent for a minute, "Dreams are weird. It might be telling you something."

Delila looked up at him, "What do you think?"

Looking down at her, Sirius shrugged, "I honestly have no clue. He seemed like a good kid though."

Sitting up again, Delila nodded, "He does."

Glancing at her, Sirius stood up, "I think it's time for bed. I'm tired, and you look like you're about to fall asleep here."

Sighing, Delila nodded and stood up. After she hugged Sirius goodnight, she ran up to her room, feel down on her bed, and went right to street.

 **So yeah, Silas the snake. Also, seems like Delila did remember Toberius after all! Yay! Anyhow, tell me what you think about it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all you lovely readers! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Writing an actual book is harder than I thought it would be.. Anyway, in this chapter you will see a whole lot more of Toberius, which is always fun! As always, I do not get paid for any of this :)**

The next month was calm for Delila, and she had established a routine of sorts. Every morning, she would wake up and head down for breakfeast, then she would duel with Salazar for 2 hours. After that she would get a break for an hour, and would spend an hour reading the book on grey magic that she had gotten. Then, she would join Godric in a potion-making session for a hour and a half. Next came lunch. After lunch, everyone would go swim in the pond for a bit. After that, Rowena would help her with elemental magic. After the elemental lessons, Delila would have the rest of the day off. Sometimes, she would wander around in the woods around the house. Other time she would practice simple charms with her wand, ones that she had already mastered wandlessly.

Then one day, the day before School was meant to start, everyone was eating breakfeast when all the founders felt a shock run through their body. Startled, Salazar looked up and saw a unknown owl flying towards the window. A little hesitantly, he opened the window and stepped inside. He stared at the owl as it flew straight towards Delila and dropped a letter in front of her.

Delila looked at the own in shock before giggling as the bird made an impatient noise. Getting the hint, she opened the letter,

 ** _Delila,_**

 **** ** _This is Toberius Malfoy. Sorry I didn't write to you earlier than this. My brother was busy writing to his annoying betrothed all the time and wouldn't let me use_** ** _our_** ** _owl at all. Yeah, he's a prat. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that my father told me about the snake that you have, I wish I noticed it before! I think he was trying to make me hate you or something, but with no success. In fact, I really want to meet it! Draco of course, was being an idiot and was already threatening to tell everyone that you talked to snakes once we got to school. Whether you have the ability or not is irrelevant to me. Even so, some magical people are weary of people who can talk to snakes, so I told him that I would use the handy castrating spell I had mother show me if he even so thought of telling the whole school that. So if you want to keep it a secret, you're secret is safe with me, and by extension, him._**

 **** ** _Also, I think I was just imagining this, but those people you were with strongly reminded me of the founders. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Mother wasn't to happy about seeing Sirius Black, even though they are related, which I don't understand as they are cousins.. But then, I'm not thrilled about going to see my aunt in Azkaban every month either. In Sirius's defence, he seems like an awesome guy! Oh well, grown-ups are weird, aren't they?_**

 **** ** _Well, I have to go now. Draco is going to invade my room any minute demanding to use our owl, and I'd rather get this out before he has a chance to snatch it. See you soon Delila!_**

 **** ** _Toberius Malfoy_**

 **** ** _P.S. Do you have a last name?_**

Reading over the letter twice, Delila breathed a sigh of relief while stifling a laugh. Toberius seemed like an interesting person, he also seemed very observant. Handing the letter to Sirius, she watched his and Salazar's face, who had come up next to Sirius to read the letter as well. Slowly, Salazar clapped his hands together with a smile.

Sirius however, frowned at Salazar, "What are you so happy about? I thought you didn't want anyone knowing you guys are the founders?"

Salazar smirked at him, "While that is true, the lad who wrote this sounds very intelligent, and I doubt he's going to go around telling people who we are." Suddenly, he looked at Delila, who was looking at him, "Dear, why don't you tell your friend the truth? He's going to find out soon anyway."

Delila looked at him unsurely, "Do I have to? What if he just sees me as the girl-who-lived and nothing else?"

Salazar's look softened, and he walked over to where Delila was and hugged her, "That my dear one, is your decision. You certainly don't have to. If you find that you can trust him, then go for it, but if not, do not worry about it."

Delila nodded and cleared her plate quickly before wandlessly summoning paper and quill to write with. Looking at the owl who was watching her closely, she smiled slightly, and began to write.

 ** _Toberius,_**

 **** ** _I'm glad you finally got to write to me! I'm sorry about your brother, he sounds like a prat if you don't mind me say so. Also, castration? Isn't that kind of extreme? I mean, my papa threatens my father with that all the time, but still. Thanks for not minding though, my snakes name is Silas, and you can meet him. He was the smallest out of all the snakes that I saw._**

 **** ** _I can't imagine why your mum wasn't pleased to see my father. Like you said, they are related, maybe they have some family background you don't know about? My father did say that he didn't agree with the "Black family values". So maybe she's upset about that? Who knows._**

 **** ** _Anyway, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts tomorrow! Hopefully I'll see you on the train tomorrow!_**

 **** ** _Sincerely,_**

 **** ** _Delila (please don't freak out) Potter_**

Satisfied with her letter, she folded it up and handed it gently to the owl, who had been gazing at her. Nipping at her fingers gently, the bird flew off the table, and through the open window it had come through. A few seconds later, the owl had disappeared fully, and the founders breathed a sigh of relief when they felt the animal fly pass the wards.

Salazar, who was still behind Delila, cocked an eyebrow at her, "Just Potter?"

Delila looked up at him meaningfully, "I'm not about to tell this boy my full name yet."

Sirius looked at her smirking, "Just so you know prongslette, when the sorting happens, you last name won't be called out as Potter. Do you want to give that boy a heart-attack?"

Godric laughed, "I'm pretty sure that everyone in the school will be getting heart-attacks Sirius. I personally want to be there to see the looks on everyone's faces."

Salazar shook his head amused. "You're going to be a minx this year, aren't you my dear?"

Looking at him, Delila smiled, "Of course I am! Hogwarts would be boring if no shenanigans are happening!"

Rowena shook her head, "I highly doubt that Dee. But if you say so."

Delila nodded before looking around at everyone, "Since today is my last day here for a while, can we all go swimming in the pond?"

All the adult looked at each other before nodding. Squealing, Delila jumped out of her chair and ran to her room to get changed. Laughing, the founders and Sirius went to their separate rooms to get changed as well.

A couple hours later at the Malfoy house, Toberius was packing his trunk for the following day when he would be leaving Hogwarts, when he saw the owl he had sent out sometime earlier that morning flying towards his window. Jumping up quickly, he strode over to the window and opened it. In flew the owl, and dropped the letter it was carrying on Toberius's bed.

Curiously, Toberius walked over to his bed and quickly opened the letter. Pleased to see that Delila had written him back, he kept reading, and his mouth dropped when he read her last name. She was a Potter. The girl who had "defeated" his father's murdering, crazed, dark lord. He stared at the letter again, then folded it up neatly and put it in the special compartment of his trunk, the one he had the shop-owner put a special spell on so that only he would be able to open it. He wasn't going to take the chance of his brother or father finding it.

Laying back on his bed, he closed his eyes and thought of his options. He could risk telling his mother that he knew a Potter, or he could keep it to himself. Well, at least until tomorrow. Opening his eyes, he realized that he would be better off telling his mother about it. He knew that she at the very least, wouldn't feel inclined to tell father.

Standing, up, he opened his bedroom door, and walked into the hallway. Knocking softly on his parents door. Opening it slightly, he peeked his head in and sighed in relief when he noticed his mother sitting on the bed reading a book. Walking in quietly, he walked over to his mom and sat next to her waiting till she finished reading.

Narcissa smiled when she felt Toberius sit on the bed with her. Putting down the book she was reading, she looked at him, "Is everything alright dear?"

Toberius nodded, "Everything is fine. I got a reply back from Delila., Mother, she's Delila Potter."

Looking shocked for a minute, Narcissa debated on what to say next. That certainly was a shock. But then seeing how she and Sirius Black had disappeared into thin air around 10 years ago, it made a lot of sense.

Placing a hand on Toberius's shoulder, she nodded, "So it seems. Be careful at school with her my darling."

Toberius nodded, then thought of something. "Mum, I had a dream about her. What does that mean?"

Narcissa thought about that for a minute, and then smiled lightly, "It could mean nothing at all. Do not fret about it." Inside, she was freaking out. Delila Potter was the girl he had mentioned from a previous dream? Did they have a bond? If so, how long would it take for everyone to notice?"

Toberius glanced at his mother and nodded, he wouldn't worry about it for right now. Standing up, he walked over to the book shelf and gazed at all the grey magic books his mother had. Felling his mother's gaze, he turned around slightly, "How come you have all these grey magic books? I've never seen them before."

Looking startled, Narcissa walked over hurridly over to him, and waved her wand across the books, effectively making them disappear. Sighing she lead Toberius over to her bed, sitting down, she patted the space besides her. As soon as he sat down, she looked him in the eyes, "Toberius.. I never meant for you to see those. A long time ago, your great-great grandfather was a grey wizard, and collected all the books on grey magic that he could. He disproved of dark magic and light magic, saying that you can't have one without the other. Upon reading his books, I'm finding myself agreeing with him."

Toberius nodded slowly, it made sense. "So, basically no magic is good or bad, right? It's all in the intention of the user, right?"

Smiling, Narcissa nodded, "That's right. It took me a while to figure that out. I'm glad that you got it so quickly. Now. Please, do not say anything to your father or brother about this."

Toberius agreed, he knew his father and brother well enough to know that neither of them would share that point of view. "I won't tell them mother, I promise."

Looking at her son thoughtfully, Narcissa reached into her dresser drawer, and pulled out a book. Handing it to Toberius she said,"This is for you now. It's a book on explain grey magic. It also has almost all of the spells you will be learning this year in it, as well as some potion ideas."

Staring at the book in his hand, Toberius looked at her in wonder, "How have you kept this from father?"

Narcissa smirked, "By telling him that if he ever went into my dresser, then I would burn all his robes. Seems to have worked well so far."

Laughing slightly, Toberius stood up from the bed, and held the book tightly. "Is father going to be here for dinner today?"

Shaking her head, his mother looked at him, "Not tonight. He has a meeting with the minister around that time."

Hearing that, Toberius scowled, "That man has no brain. Did you hear who got appointed undersecretary? Who would want a annoying pink thing like her running around the office all day?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Narcissa stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she smiled at her son, "Don't let your father hear you say that dear. He likes both of them."

Rolling his eyes, Toberius walked out of the room and turned to face his mom, "I know he does. Are we eating in the dining room tonight?"

Thinking about it, Narcissa shook her head, "Not tonight. I'm letting you and Draco eat alone for your last night here. I'm hoping that both of you have everything packed before we leave tomorrow morning."

Toberius nodded slowly, "I have almost everything packed already. Although I'm not sure if Draco does or not. Is it okay if I eat with you tonight though? I mean, it is my last here before I come home for Christmas time."

Looking down at him, Narcissa smiled, "Of course my dear."

Hugging her tightly, Toberius pulled away before walking quickly to his room. Walking over to his trunk, he opened it and put the book in with his school books. Closing the trunk and locking it, he turned around to leave his room when he spotted is brother leaning against his doorframe. Sighing, he walked over to the door and glared at Draco, "Is there anything you need Draco? I was about to go down to dinner."

Draco smirked and pushed past Toberius, flopping on his bed, "You do know that when we are at Hogwarts, we are going to be sharing a room. So you're going to have to get used to having me around more."

Toberius spun around, "That's grand. Who says that I'm going to be in Slytherin anyway?" It was his turn to smirk as Draco's face turned confused. "

"But, you have to be in Slytherin. What other house would you be in?" Surprisingly enough, Toberius detected a tone of fear in his voice, why though[KK1] ?

Shrugging, Toberius smiled slightly, "I might be in Ravenclaw. Of course, Hufflepuff is out of the question because I'm not loyal enough or patient enough, for that house. Same for Gryffindor, my personality just isn't suited at all for that house either."

At that, Draco got a nasty look on his face, "Those other houses are full of duffers anyway. You know that."

Shaking his head, Toberius sat next to him. "There's father talking again. Tell me, has he recruited you for the dark lord yet? I mean, he's oh so hopeful that Voldemort will return."

With that, Draco stood up as though his brother shocked him. He glared at him, "As a matter of fact, no. Not yet. But one day he will. He'll recruit you too."

Toberius had to laugh at that last one, no self-proclaimed dark-lord was going to recruit him. Getting up, he pushed his brother out of his room and closed the door behind him. Looking Draco over, he shook his head, "Sorry brother, I'm not a mindless lunatic who willingly follows a madman. But hey, you do want you want. I wonder what your girlfriend will say about it all."

Glaring at his brother, Draco followed him down the stairs, "Pansy is not my girlfriend yet. But she is supportive of the decision."

Rolling his eyes, Toberius stopped in front of the kitchen door and turned to his brother, "Great, another mindless idiot running around."

"At least I have a betrothed," Draco said smugly, "I can't say the same for you."

Toberius eyed his brother critically, "Did you really think that would affect me Draco? Did you forget that I went to mother and asked her to stop father from involving me in a marriage contract with someone? We are only 11. Not a very suitable age to be thinking about marrying someone, is it?"

Turning around, Toberius opened the door to the kitchen and quickly slipped in. Closing the door on his brother, he looked around and spotted his mother at the tiny table that one of the house-elfs had apparently set up. Walking over to the table, he took the seat across from her, "Sorry if I'm late. Draco decided to come to my room and have a little chat."

Narcissa smiled at her son, "That's alright dear, I just got here a couple of minutes ago."

Nodding, Toberius rubbed his hands together, 'So, what's for dinner tonight?"

Not even a second later, a bunch of food appeared on the table, and both started eating the food that was in front of them.

After the meal was done, Toberius sat back "Mum, do we have any books on the Hogwarts founders?"

Narcissa, a little startled at the question, looked at her son, "Not that I know of. Hogwarts does though, so you will be able to check when you get there. Why do you ask?"

Shaking his head, Toberius stood up from his seat, "No real reason, I just am curious. That' all."

Nodding, Narcissa stood up as well that thanked the house-elfs who had made the food for them. After asking Dobby to bring Draco his food, she walked out of the kitchen with Toberius following her.

Stopping in front of Toberius's bedroom door, Narcissa hugged him gently and bid him goodnight before going to Draco's room to say goodnight to him as well.

When Toberius got back inside his room, he closed his door and flopped on his bed. Checking the time, he slowly got up and checked everywhere he could think of in his room to make sure that he had packed everything in his trunk already. He definitely did not want to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off the next morning. Finding that everything he needed to take was already in his trunk, he turned off the lights, and laid down on his bed looking at the moonlight that was shining into his room until he fell asleep.

 **Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it :) Remember, review this if you can, be nice though :)**

[KK1]


End file.
